1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved electrical connector and method of making it. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electrical connector comprising elastic contacts on an insulating substrate, in which vias or holes in the insulating substrate are filled to provide a better connector performance and improved ease of manufacturing.
2. Background Art
Electrical connectors are an important component of many electronic devices. As the devices become smaller, the functionality is increasing, requiring increasing numbers of electrical interconnections between components. In order to enable system miniaturization, the electrical connectors must become smaller, yet they are required to handle increasing power and signal loads and to operate at faster speeds. It is necessary in many applications to provide a low-cost, high reliability electrical interconnection on an extremely small scale to allow for an increasing number of components to be interconnected. As the operating frequencies and data transfer rates of the electronic system increases, there is an increased need for high speed signal integrity through the connector.
Various electrical connectors have been proposed in the prior art. Examples of such electrical connector (electrical interconnection) is shown in Neoconix' prior patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,113,408.
Conventional electrical connectors present challenges in terms of their size, cost, and operating speed. A conventional connector has a substantial size and a significant cost to manufacture, especially when the connector includes many electrical contacts. Such connectors also must operate at speeds which are increasing without losing data as a result of the electrical connections. Power handling requirements are also increasing. Conventional connectors are limited in power handling capability, and can overheat when power load exceeds their capability. These conventional connectors are typically lacking in their ability to dissipate heat or to conduct heat away from the mating components.
Further, many electrical connectors utilize precious metal surface finishes, such as gold, to prevent corrosion. These materials are costly. As a result there is a desire to use smaller connections (to take up less space and to use less precious material), and to minimize the surface area which must be finished with the precious metals.
Electronic devices and particularly portable electronic devices are susceptible to corrosion and degradation from liquids or gases from the environment that penetrate the system. Electrical connectors typically have a high density of electrical interconnections, and it is difficult to shield these from the environment while maintaining connector separability. In contrast, interconnections on a packaged semiconductor can be over-molded or under-filled to protect the interconnections from moisture, water, or gas ingress. Hence, the electrical connector tends to be a highly susceptible component from the perspective of water ingress or damage from corrosive environments.
Accordingly, it will be apparent that the prior art electrical connectors have limitations and undesirable characteristics.